Torn
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Lou is left stood between Peter and Mitch. Who will she choose? Lou's thoughts (Set after 9x17)
Lou was stood, looking at both men who were both fighting for her attention, although, Mitch would never admit it.

One her left, was Peter. Peter, well, he was her ex husband, but very suddenly and _very_ out of the blue, he decided to proclaim his love for her _again._ If this has been a year ago, her choice would have been made almost instantly – she would have got back with him in a flash. However, a small part inside her could not get the feeling that he was just coming back to her because his little blonde piece in the city had gone out of his life, would he still be saying this stuff if he was in a relationship with her? She doubted it. If she chose him, she would have her family back together, which was something that would be beneficial for all. She knew that the girls would be so happy if this were to be the case, but she also couldn't help but feel that, all this over the top nice Peter would be gone again in a few weeks, back to Vancouver. Once again, choosing work over his family and in a couple of weeks or months down the line, things would be back to being the same as it was over a year ago. Constant arguing, and just generally feeling like a terrible mother. That was not an option, she couldn't put herself, and most importantly the girls, through that again. Although, she would always love Peter, her love for him had changed since they first got married. The amount of problems they had was too much to repair. Georgie and Katie we're the only reasons she would ever consider being with him again, but she knew that staying together for the kids' sake was not good, for anyone. They would be constantly secretly arguing, and the atmosphere just wouldn't be the same. She would only ever consider, and she meant _consider_ anything more, if he would try and get a job in Calgary, which was most definitely wishful thinking – especially after the whole Tanner Gun situation – which was the final straw for her. Her family had taken a while to come to terms with the split, and most of them thought that there was a chance for them to get back together, and so did she. Until she went to Vancouver, and met Sylvia. After that, Amy and her grandpa's wife, Lisa, had encouraged her to get back into the dating game. Which lead to her meeting three men, two who were insufferable and then there was Mitch.

Mitch. An army cowboy, who was stood to her right of her. Looking ever so handsome in her opinion. She had met him on an online date, which did not go too well. Then while she was away visiting some friends in New York, her grandpa had hired him as a ranch hand - obviously without knowing their history, or that they had even had a history. If he had known, it most probably would be a different story. She had tried her best to resist all of his advances – not with much luck – seeing as they ended up in a lip lock at every opportunity given. She knew that any sort of relationship with him would be _extremely_ weird, and kind of reminded her of her sister and Ty, although, luckily, Mitch wasn't an angry kid on probation. She knew that her family would probably have a few things to say about it – even Amy – who said even though she was married, isn't blind and did say that there was worse people out there. She wasn't wrong, Lou kept replaying the day her and Mitch really bonded in her mind, how she had rejected his advances at first, but soon thought that she was ready, or at least kind of ready, and not thinking about her ex husband. She had many worries about her relationship with Mitch, if it was even ever going to be more than a fling. We're her children going to be okay with it? Was she being selfish and not considering their feelings? Even though she had told Mitch that she just wanted to be friends, because she didn't want anything getting complicated, he once again, managed to play with her mind even more, by just being the charming guy he is. Then there was when she had got ready for the Hudson mayors party, she was going solo, considering Georgie was going with Adam and Jade – to which she still had her reservations about. She had walked into the living room to see Mitch, standing there. Was it a coincidence? Or was it fate? She had geared herself up for going solo, so when he suggested they go together, she was conflicted as to what to do. She did end up going with him in the end, only to hear the end of Jade, Adams and Georgie's conversation about how her and Mitch were totally together, and Georgie denying it. Even though Georgie had said she was okay with the whole her dating again thing, was she? Or had she just said that because Peter had a new girlfriend? Once Georgie had convinced her to let her go with Adam and jade to sort out the horses, Mitch asked her to dance. Which she eventually agreed to. She felt safe again, being in some ones arms and just enjoying her time. Even Amy had seen and gave her the eye and looked pleased for her. She had finally felt comfortable with everything. That is, until, Peter showed up. The look on Mitch's face when she left him to see go and see Peter was heart breaking. Then later on that night, he introduced himself to Peter as ' _just the ranch hand'_ – which broke her heart. She didn't think she would ever see Mitch portray the hurt cowboy look, but when he said that, she had seen it. It hasn't helped that Peter had introduced himself as her _husband_ when he is most definitely her ex husband… Or was he?

Here she was, stood between two men wanting her attention. One, the father of her children and the other, the ranch hand. The man to her left, was her ex husband, did she want to risk going back there and getting herself hurt over and over again. Playing the whole good cop, bad cop routine with the girls, and always ending up looking like the bad one, who wouldn't let them do something? Or did she want to go to the man on her right, an obnoxious, infuriating cowboy, who she couldn't deny was the only person who had managed to get her mind off of ever being with Peter again. She really did like Mitch, because he was caring and loving. They actually had a lot more in common than her and Peter ever had in the beginning. What was she going to do? Who was she to choose? She was well and truly torn.


End file.
